Gun Meister
by gunman
Summary: Shinji becomes the new wielders of the Thompson Sisters, Liz and Patty, when Death the Kid abandons them in the pyramid of Anubis. This leads to a life neither expected but both enjoy.


_**GUN MEISTER  
**_By Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Soul Eater or their characters.

Summary: Shinji becomes the new wielders of the Thompson Sisters, Liz and Patty, when Death the Kid abandons them in the pyramid of Anubis. This leads to a life neither expected but enjoy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elizabeth woke to the rays of the morning sun with some upset. Not that she was irritated at being woken up, despite the nice dream she was having, only because it meant she got to see the reason for her dreams in person.

"Good morning, sweetie." Shinji said, leaning in to kiss her on her lips.

"It's starting out good, hun." Elizabeth smiled as she snuggled into the young man's neck.

CLANG! CRASH! SHATTER!

The pair turned towards the door, Elizabeth groaning in exasperation.

"One morning. Just one morning I'd like to be able to sleep in with you." Elizabeth huffed.

Shinji just smiled at the woman. "What do you expect? Patricia may be enthusiastic, but she's not the most stealthy person around."

"She was like this on our honeymoon too! We should have just left her with Soul and Maka!" she grumbled.

"You know she doesn't like being away from you." he replied.

She sighed. "I know. I know. And I do love my little sister, but..."

"It's just one of those things we have to get used to." Shinji said

The tall and shapely woman just grumbled, kissing him on the lips before she got out of bed, her naked body revealed to Shinji as she walked over to the dresser, pulling out her clothes and got dressed, all so that she could strangle her sister. Shinji just watched the woman he loved slip on her panties, then her bra, her shirt and jeans, she even took her cowboy hat and then marched to the kitchen.

"I won't be long." Elizabeth said as she straightened her hat.

"I'll be waiting." Shinji smirked as she walked out.

As Shinji watched her go, he laid back in bed and just dreamt about the day he and his wife had met.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Pyramid of Anubis)

Shinji groaned as he blinked his eyes and stared up at the stone ceiling.

_Another unfamiliar ceiling._ He thought.

"I Can't Believe He Ditched Us!" a woman's voice shouted.

Shinji sat up and saw a pair of attractive women in similar cowgirl outfits standing before him both reading a note. The shorter of the two, a giggling blond-haired girl, turned around and noticed Shinji.

"Maybe we can use him!" the blond girl said, pointing at Shinji.

"Huh?" the taller girl asked.

Shinji took in the pair in an instant.

The taller of the girls had long reddish-brown hair, dressed in a cowboy hat and tight shirt, a pair of long jeans and boots. The shorter of the two had curly blond hair, a cowboy hat, tight shirt, a pair of shorts and boots.

"Who the heck are you?" the taller woman asked.

"I'm Shinji Ikari. Where am I?" he asked, then noticed the large oval-shaped figures behind them. "AND WHAT ARE THEY?" he shouted.

"No Time To Explain!" the taller woman shouted. "Just Use Us!"

"Use you? What are you..." he asked confused as the pair of women ran at him, leapt into the air, and suddenly transformed into a pair of handguns. "What The..." he gasped as he somehow caught the guns in both hands.

The Mummies advanced upon him, snarling and snapping as he turned the guns towards them and started firing.

While Shinji wasn't an expert on guns, for some reason he felt he should have run out of bullets as he kept firing at the mummies.

Within a few minutes the mummies were all destroyed, and a shocked and confused Shinji was left alone in the long corridor. All around him, glowing red eggs just hovered in mid-air.

Suddenly, the guns glowed brightly, causing Shinji to toss them into the air. The glowing guns then exploded into human forms, the two girls appearing right before him.

"Wow. Got all of them." the taller of the two girls said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That Was Great!" the shorter girl said.

Shinji then watched the girls transform back into handguns. First the taller girl transformed, the blond girl ejecting the clip and sucking up some of the eggs. She then transformed back into her human form and the blond girl transformed into a gun, the taller girl ejecting the clip and sucking up the rest of the red eggs.

"Well, that's all of them." the taller girl said. "We did distribute them evenly, right?"

"Yeah! Kid would be upset if we didn't." the shorter girl said.

"Um, excuse me. But... what's going on here?" Shinji asked.

The pair looked at Shinji and sighed.

"Right. Sorry. Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Liz. Or Elizabeth if you want." the taller reddish-haired girl said.

"And I'm Patty! Some folks call me Patricia!" the giggle-happy blond girl said.

"We're the weapons of Death the Kid, son of the Grim Reaper." Liz stated.

Shinji just looked at the pair as he processed this information.

"You're his weapons?" he asked, not really confused since he had seen then transform.

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

"Then... where is he?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "He left us to go rearrange the pictures on his wall. Back home. Thousands of miles away!"

"You're kidding!" Shinji gasped. "He just left you?"

"Yeah. So... until he gets back here, do you mind terribly if we used you?" she asked, clasping her hands together like she was praying. Or begging.

"Yeah! You're A Crack Shot!" Patricia laughed.

"Uh... Okay. Sure. I guess." the ever-agreeable Shinji said.

Liz and Patty lead Shinji further into the pyramid, explaining to him the situation that brought them there. About the necromancer witch that was bringing the mummies back to life in order to create an army of creatures that would be unstoppable.

Though Shinji was apprehensive, he nevertheless trudged on in order to help them.

It wasn't until they got to the inner chamber that the trio found the sarcophagus that kept saying 'Wrath of the Pharaoh'. Over and over.

"THIS IS COOL!" Patricia shouted across the inner chamber, which was lit by torches and decorated in ancient Egyptian artwork.

"This Is Scary!" Elizabeth cringed, clinging to Shinji's arm tightly, terrified when she saw a witches hand wriggling on the ground.

For some reason, Shinji actually blushed as she held him tightly.

"Is... that sarcophagus talking?" Shinji asked, trying to distract himself from Elizabeth's touch.

"And reaching!" Elizabeth shouted as they looked over and saw several bandage wraps reaching out of the sarcophagus and snaking towards them.

"AAAAH!" the pair shouted.

"Elizabeth! Patricia!" Shinji shouted as he leapt towards them.

The girls barely escaped the bandages and leapt into Shinji's hands. Gripping both of them tightly, Shinji fired at the bandages, severing several of them with incredibly accurate shots.

(Wow! He's good!) Elizabeth said in gun-form.

(HAHAHAHAHA! Kid's really missing the fun here!) Patricia shouted.

(Just so long as Shinji doesn't miss!)

However, the bandages attacked him from a dozen different directions at once, and Shinji could only fire in two directions at any given point. In seconds, the trio were bound and powerless.

"I'm sorry, girls. I just wasn't good enough." a captured Shinji said as the two girls were now in their human forms.

"Don't be sorry, Shinji." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah! It wasn't your fault you were outnumbered!" Patricia said.

"If anything you should be blaming us. We just weren't fast enough." Elizabeth said.

"But I was the one shooting!" Shinji said.

"It's not like... HEY!" Elizabeth suddenly screamed.

The bandages were starting to undress them. All of them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shinji shouted as he felt his plugsuit stripped from his body.

"Hey! Not my pants!" Elizabeth shouted.

"It's Tickling My Boobies!" Patricia shouted.

"No! Leave Them Alone!" Shinji shouted.

Elizabeth was quickly stripped of her jeans, while Patricia was stripped of her shorts and Shinji was stripped of his plugsuit. (It was the only piece of clothing he had on)

It was then that one of the bandages coiled up behind Shinji, shaped itself into a needlepoint, and jabbed itself into the back of Shinji's head.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji shouted as his eyes suddenly glowed red.

Several more needle-like bandages struck Shinji in his arms, back and legs, energy pumping into his body at a phenomenal rate. His body jerked and convulsed, and then suddenly seemed to grow in mass and muscle. He screamed wildly.

Within seconds, Shinji's body was taller, more athletic, and far more 'endowed'.

The rest of the bandages suddenly released him, the boy walking towards the nearly naked women.

"**Now I Am Going To Make You Mine**!" Shinji growled in a deep and fearsome voice, his eyes glowing red.

"Huh?" Elizabeth gasped.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"YOU'RE GONNA RAPE US?" Elizabeth shouted in horror, struggling against her bonds, her wriggling actually looking quite sensuous.

"My first time is gonna be bondage?" Patricia asked, causing Elizabeth to sweatdrop, an angry tick forming over her eyes.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Elizabeth shouted at her sister.

Suddenly, Shinji paused as his eyes went from red to yellow.

"Uh...no... no I can't!" he shouted.

His eyes turned red.

"**Yes You Can**!"

His eyes turned yellow.

"No... I won't!"

His eyes turned red.

"**You Will Obey The Pharaoh!**"

His eyes turned yellow.

"I'm Not Egyptian!" he shouted.

Patty and Liz looked at Shinji in confusion.

"What's wrong with him, big sis?" Patty asked.

"I think... Shinji's trying to fight the pharaoh who's controlling him!" Liz explained.

"I hope he wins!" the blond said.

"Me too." the redhead said.

"No!" Shinji shouted. "I won't!"

His eyes turned red.

"**Why Not**?"

His eyes turned yellow.

"Because, I'm... Gay?" he asked.

Everyone just looked at Shinji.

However, it was pharaoh who broke the silence.

"**Liar**!" the pharaoh said as several of the bandages pointed to Shinji's upright member.

"Damn it." Shinji groaned.

_Well, at least he's trying to fight back._ Elizabeth thought.

"**Obey Me**!" Pharaoh shouted.

"GRRRRRR! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Shinji shouted.

"**You Will Obey The Pharaoh And Start Your Harem Now**!" Pharaoh said.

"Harem?" Elizabeth gasped.

"I Won't Take Advantage Of These Women!" Shinji shouted.

"**You Will Do As Your Told, Boy!**" Pharaoh shouted.

"YOU SOUND LIKE MY FATHER AND I DIDN'T LIKE HIM EITHER!" Shinji screamed.

"**If You Do Not Do This... I Will Give You Pain**!" Pharaoh said as Shinji's eyes turned yellow...

...right before he screamed in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji screamed, dropping to the ground, his body contorting in spasms on the stone floor.

"**Take Them**!"

"No."

ZAP!

"**Take Them**!"

"No!"

ZAP!

"**You Will!**"

"I Will Not Rape These Girls!" Shinji shouted.

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

At seeing Shinji scream in pain, Elizabeth came to a decision.

"You can do me." she said.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"**What**?" Pharaoh asked, stopping Shinji's screaming because he wasn't sure he heard her right.

"Shinji! I'll let you have sex with me!" Elizabeth shouted.

"You Can't! What If I..." Shinji started to shout.

"It's you or him, Shinji! Personally I would prefer you!" She shouted.

"But you don't even know me that..."

"SHINJI! Just Get Over Here And Fuck Me!" she shouted.

Everyone, even the pharaoh, gasped at that.

"I do this. Not you." Shinji hissed with glowing eyes.

"**Fine**." Pharaoh's voice said as Shinji's red eyes turned yellow once again.

The only bandage still attached to Shinji was the one in the back of his head as the young man made his way over to the woman, who stared at him nervously.

"I'm sorry." Shinji said as he gripped Elizabeth's shapely hips with his hands.

"I know." Elizabeth replied as Shinji lined himself up with her body.

Shinji had tears in his eyes as he pushed forward, piercing Liz's womanhood in one deft move and causing the woman to cry out at his size.

Patricia could only watch as an unwilling Shinji continued thrusting in and out of her big sister, whose moans and gasps grew louder and louder with each passing minute. Shinji's hands gripped her smooth flesh even as his movements turned on the woman he was violating.

Liz's legs had somehow gotten free and wrapped around Shinji's waist, keeping him inside her as he tried to end their interplay.

"Oh God! You're... It's so good!" Elizabeth shouted as her body quivered from pleasure. "Shinji... Shinji... kiss me... please." she gasped.

Unable to deny her, especially what he was doing to her, Shinji moved up and thrust his lips to the woman, his hands moving up from her hips to caress her back, kissing her passionately even as tears ran like rivers down his face. Elizabeth moaned back, hungrily kissing the young man with an enthusiasm that surprised her.

It was at that time, that Death the Kid chose to finally show up.

And naturally, when he saw the compromising positions that Liz and Shinji were in, he opted to leave them to their business.

"Sorry! Didn't Mean To Intrude!" Kid Death gasped and blushed.

This caused the trio to look over at him.

"STOP!" Shinji shouted.

"Wha..."

"Help Me!" he shouted.

"Help you? What do you..."

"**Begone, Worm! I Am Busy!**" Pharaoh shouted at Kid.

"Kid! Cut the bandage from his head!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Right!" Kid kicked up his skateboard and hurled it towards Shinji, slicing off the bandage that was imbedded in the back of his head.

"Ah." Shinji groaned as he felt his body go limp.

The only thing that kept him from falling down was Liz's legs around his waist.

Kid grabbed his skateboard and tossed it toward their bandages, slicing them off and freeing them.

"Now let's finish this!" Death the Kid shouted as Patricia leapt into the air and transformed into a gun.

Liz managed to ease Shinji down to the ground, removing him from her body and raced over to where Kid and her sister were.

However, once Kid got a good look at the sarcophagus, he froze.

(Kid? What's wrong?) Liz gasped.

"Look at the pharaoh!" he said. "At his sarcophagus!"

(Huh?) the pair gasped.

"It's... perfectly symmetrical!" Kid stated.

(Oh God!) the pair shouted right as the pharaoh starts pummeling Kid into a bloody coma.

(Now what?) Patricia asked.

(SHINJI!) Elizabeth shouted.

The pharaoh's fists quickly punched Kid back into the ground, allowing Liz and Patty to jump from Kid's hands and flew over to Shinji.

"Shinji? Shinji!" Liz, still half-dressed, shouted.

"Eli-Elizabeth?" Shinji gasped as he woke.

"The pharaoh is attacking Kid. We need your help!"

"I... I can't." he said weakly.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I... raped... you. I... don't deserve to touch you." he replied with a hurt expression on his face.

Liz touched Shinji's face, turning him to face her. "You didn't rape me, Shinji! I let you have me! I told you the truth! I would rather have been taken by you than that thing! And now I need your help if we're to survive this."

The pharaoh stopped beating Kid and stepped out of his sarcophagus.

"PLEASE!" she pleaded.

Shinji groaned as he forced himself to stand, both Liz and Patty quickly transforming into handguns and flying into Shinji's hands.

"Last time." Shinji said as he raised his arms and fired heavily at the mismatched shape that was the pharaoh and fired point blank at him.

Within seconds, the pharaoh was nothing but destroyed rags and a glowing, floating Kishin egg.

Shinji tossed the two guns into the air, once again transforming into the lovely Thompson sisters.

While Patty went over to the injured Kid, Liz took the Kishin egg.

While this was going on, Shinji took the opportunity to steal out of the pyramid of Anubis and into the desert. He ran out into the desert, unconcerned with either his nakedness or where he was going. But if one was going to ask him, he would state quite clearly, that he was running because of shame. Shame for what he had done. Shame for what he had taken. Shame... in general.

Despite Liz's words, Shinji was still plagued by the guilt and disgrace he had garnered from his intercourse with the woman. He just couldn't shake the shame that was overwhelmed him.

Hours of running and untold miles of open desert later found Shinji crashing to his knees and crying as if his tears would never stop.

A piercing scream akin to the primal wail used by psychologists was heard leaving the lungs of Shinji Ikari as he beat his fists against the sands.

The guilt and shame pouring out of him was hard to miss, even as his tears wet the course sand under his fists.

"Let me die. Just... let me die." Shinji cried.

"I can't do that, Shinji." a soft voice said to him.

Shinji turned his head to the sky, his vision blocked by the shadow of a tall, shapely woman wearing a cowboy hat.

"Please leave. I can't even look at you without...without..." he cried.

"Shinji, it wasn't your fault." Liz said as she knelt beside him in the sand.

He still refused to look at her.

"Shinji. What happened in the temple was my choice. It was you or him."

"But what I did... I..."

"You Didn't Rape Me!" she snapped, grabbing Shinji's shoulder as if shaking him. "If anything you saved me from being raped by that.. Thing! You gave me a way out of having that mummified freak ravage me like a cheap whore! I'm grateful for that."

Shinji finally raised his head to look at the girl, her left hand reaching up to caress his cheek.

"You showed up when Kid abandoned us. You fought the pharaoh with all your might..."

"It wasn't enough." he interrupted.

"You did your best. And besides, you don't care about symmetry."

"Huh?"

"Kid's kinda obsessed with it. It's a pretty big flaw and... well it almost got us killed. If it wasn't for you being there... we'd have been in a lot of trouble."

Shinji didn't seem convinced.

"And besides... you're not bad in the sack."

Shinji's eyebrow cocked up as he looked at her. Even under the intense heat of the sun, Shinji felt a blush fill his cheeks. He knew what she was implying.

"We... didn't have a sack." he stated, half making a weak joke.

She smiled at him as he said that. "Come with us."

"With... you?"

She smiled. "It's not like we're strangers, Shinji."

Shinji hung his head again. "But... what would I do? You have Kid as your... wielder... and I..."

Elizabeth stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand.

"Look Shinji. Kid took us off the streets, gave us a home, a purpose. But... there are times when he just ticks me off so much that I... I won't get into my reasons, but the point is... I like you. I like you as a wielder, I like you as a person, I like you as a lover."

Shinji just stared at the woman, seeing her smile.

"You showed up right when we needed you. You're not bad in a fight, and you actually care about us and our safety." she said. "You were actually willing to let the pharaoh hurt you to protect us."

"It... it wasn't right for him to hurt you like that, I just..."

"Shinji, come with me. We'll work something out and... please. For me." she pleaded.

Shinji stared at her for the longest time, before raising his hand up to place it in her's.

"I like you to, Liz-chan." he said as she smiled, helping him up and leading him over to where Kid and Patty were waiting by his skateboard.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That was ten years ago.

The Grim Reaper was now retired and Kid was running the academy.

Maka and Soul were still partners.

Professor Stein still taught science.

Spirit/Death Scythe still ran around with all kinds of beautiful women.

Blair still worked at Club Chupa Cabra.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were taking care of Angela after Mifune's death.

And Shinji and Elizabeth...

"Daddy!" a young four year old girl with Shinji's eyes and Elizabeth's hair color shouted as she raced into the bedroom and jumped up on the young man.

"Oomph!" Shinji gasped as the young girl's weight landed on his stomach. "Yui-chan! I thought you were staying over with your friends."

"Soul and Maka-sensei destroyed the house when a bunch of bad souls showed up." the girl said.

Shinji just sighed. "Figures."

Just then Elizabeth walked in.

"Yui-chan!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Mommy!" the girl shouted as she leapt off the bed and into the woman's arms.

_So much for sleeping in with Shinji-kun._ Liz thought as she went back to the bed and sat on the edge, daughter in hand. "And how was your night, sweetie?"

"I didn't get any sleep." the girl said with a yawn.

"Well then, come here, Yui-chan. I think we all need some extra sleep as well." Shinji said, gesturing for his wife to hand his daughter over.

Elizabeth gently handed over the girl to her father and then started changing out of her clothes.

Her sister taken care of (effectively 'strangled' and sent back to her own bed), Elizabeth stripped down to her panties and bra and climbed into bed with her husband and daughter.

While Shinji made his daughter comfortable between her parents, Elizabeth just smiled as she watched her family.

Living on the streets she had never considered that she would end up like this. Married to a man who loved her more than himself, with a child who was smart and fearless, living in a comfortable house in Death City. Never in her life would she had ever thought this would be her life. Shinji proved to be a capable GunMeister, a kind and loving father, a devoted husband and a wonderful lover.

Though she had been a little worried when she and Patty left Kid in order to work with Shinji. She had been worried that Kid wouldn't have let them go without a fight, but Elizabeth was adamant about this. Mostly because Elizabeth was getting fed up with Kid's obsession with symmetry. It had cost them more than a few (hundred) Kishin eggs, various evil souls escaping, and had nearly gotten them killed at least a dozen times over.

Shinji and Elizabeth were eventually able to find Kid a new pair of weapons to use, this time a pair of fraternal twins who could turn themselves into a pair of Baretta's (Revy Two-Hands guns from Black Lagoon) who were identical in every way, even to their clothes, hair styles, and even talked in unison. Their names were Kumi and Kiri.

What was more is that they actually liked the balance that Kid brought to their lives, which often pissed off Elizabeth to no end.

After that, Elizabeth and Shinji openly embraced their relationship. Which made battling Medusa and her minions even better.

However, there was one thing that they never accomplished.

Because Elizabeth loved Shinji, and Patricia loved her big sister so much, both weapon girls decided not to consume the soul of a witch in order to become Deathscythes, or Deathguns in their cases, and just decided to live with Shinji.

"No way! You really captured a Gecko lizard with cheese?" Shinji laughed as her daughter told them what she and her friends had done before Soul and Maka showed up.

Elizabeth smiled at them, even as her daughter yawned again and quickly drifted off to sleep against her father's chest like it was a pillow. Liz curled up right behind her daughter and stroked her hair while she nestled down into the bed.

Shinji looked up and smiled, taking Elizabeth's hand and holding it firmly. She smiled back at him as the pair formed a protective barrier around their child. Their eyes closed and they drifted off back to sleep, happy even though they couldn't spend the time alone with each other.

Neither would have traded anything for what they had. They were happy, they had a good family, good careers, and most importantly, each other.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This is my first Eva/Soul Eater story, so I hope everyone likes it. I tried to balance it out so that there was a little of everything in it. Some action, some comedy, some romance, some drama, some angst and family themes, and even a little bit of citrus.

This story is a Shinji/Elizabeth pairing. My next story, hopefully, will be a Shinji/Tsubaki pairing. For anyone who wants to know, I don't dislike Black*Star, he just annoys the heck out of me and I feel kinda bad that Tsubaki is so embarrassed at his antics. That said, I don't dislike Kid either, but his and Black*Star's personal quirks are more trouble than they are worth.

Also, while I despise rapists, technically Shinji isn't one since Liz agreed to have sex with him.

So I hope everyone likes this story and will give me lots of reviews.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

It was at that time, that Death the Kid chose to finally show up.

And naturally, when he saw the compromising positions that Liz and Shinji were in, he opted to leave them to their business.

"Why you... you... YOU ABSOLUTELY DISGUST ME!" Kid shouted at Shinji.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Shinji said, thinking that Kid was upset at him for what he was doing to Elizabeth.

"You're Not In The Right Position!" Kid shouted.

"HUH?" Shinji, Elizabeth, Patricia and the Pharaoh gasped in confusion.

"Here!" he shouted as he grabbed Shinji's shoulders and positioned him in the middle of the chamber, right in parallel with the sarcophagus. "Now! Adjust your hips to the left; Lizzy lift your leg an inch higher; you boy... what is your name?"

"Uh, my name is Shinji. Shinji Ikari." he said to the finely dressed boy.

"Shinji, then. Place you hands evenly on both side of Elizabeth's hips, they should be perfectly matched on both sides, and then..."

"I don't believe this! You're giving us Sex Advice?" Elizabeth gasped with Shinji still buried inside her.

"It's not advice. I'm merely trying to make sure you are symmetrically aligned." Kid said to the girl, before turning back to Shinji, then back to Elizabeth. "Exactly how big is he?"

"Uh... I'd say about 8 inches. Why?" she said.

"EIGHT? REALLY?" Kid gasped with hearts in his eyes.

"Okay, that's really creepy." Shinji said, trying to back away from the boy.

"I have to agree." Elizabeth said with a major sweatdrop over her forehead.

"On the other hand, I am losing my hard-on." Shinji stated.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kid said, jabbing his hand into Shinji's back, sending spiritual energy into the boy, stimulating his entire body, including his member. "You will not finish until you have effectively satisfied Elizabeth. Now, I insist that you use the eight-stroke method..."

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Elizabeth shouted.

At this, even the Pharaoh wanted to kill Kid.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

The water churned and bubbled, eventually exploding violently as the large, misshapen creature rose up out of the depths, shrieking in terror as it did.

"Come Forth, My Beast! Rise Up And Destroy This World!" Medusa shouted as Cathulhu the squid monster shirked and started moving again, towering more than two hundred feet in the air.

Down on the ground, the Weapon Meisters just gasped up in shock at the beast.

"That... doesn't look good." Soul gasped.

"It's too big! We'll never stop it!" Maka shivered.

"It's Not Too Big For Me!" Black*Star shouted. "TSUBAKI, LET'S GO!"

"NO WAY!" Tsubaki shouted in fear.

"It's... It's... It's DISGUSTING!" Death the Kid shouted. "Look At That Creature! It's A Horrible Amalgamation Of Warped And Disfigured Body Parts! IT CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO EXIST!"

"So... you want to destroy it." Liz said.

"YES! AT ONCE!" Kid shouted.

"Right. Shinji?" Liz said.

"On it." Shinji shouted as the Thompson Sisters leapt into Shinji's hands.

"And I Will Help You!" Death The Kid shouted as he slammed his hands into Shinji's back, his spiritual energy surging into the young meister.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Shinji shouted his power exploding around them, both Liz and Patty now transformed into a pair of large, high-tech, wicked-looking cannons that were now attached to his arms. "Execution Mode... Acquired."

(Resonance rate, stable.) Liz said.

(Noise, 0.3 percent) Patty said.

(Charging of black needles with soul wavelengths, complete.) Liz said. (Five Seconds Until Feedback.)

(Four...) Liz and Patty said.

(Three...) Liz said.

(Two...) Patty said.

(One.) Liz and Patty said.

(Firing!) Patty chirped happily.

"DEATH CANNON!" Shinji shouted as the weapon arms fired.

The energy blast from the two cannons knocked everyone else off their feet, streaming all the way towards the massive creature, slamming into it, and destroying it in one deft and explosive move.

Cathulhu shrieked and exploded in a red mist that surged back up to a hole in the sky.

"You... you defeated Cathulhu. How..." Medusa gasped in total shock.

"Oh... that's not what you should be worried about now, bitch." Soul, in scythe form, said.

"Yeah. The real issue..." Maka said, wielding Soul.

"IS US!" Black*Star shouted as he hefted Tsubaki, in shadow-scythe mode.

"No! I used up too much energy resurrecting Cathulhu that I... I don't have any power left." she moaned.

"YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" Soul, Maka and Black*Star shouted.

While this was going on, Shinji and the others were just relaxing on the ground.

"That... took a lot out of me." Shinji sighed, lying flat on the ground.

"I know." Liz said, lying against Shinji's chest. "It was like five rounds of sex without a break!"

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, big sis?" Patty laughed.

"Your sordid escapades notwithstanding." Death the Kid said. "Good work, all three of you. At least that ugly, unsymmetrical cretin is gone."

"Uh... should we help them?" Liz asked, seeing the other weapon meisters chasing the witch Medusa around trying to kill her. It was rather comical to say the least.

"No. Let's just watch the show." Shinji said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry. This last Omake was based on the Ghostbusters episode 'The Collect Call Of Cathulhu' It's one of my favorite episodes.


End file.
